The field of the invention relates to improved digestion of livestock. Specifically, it relates to improved digestion by liquid feed in ruminate animals.
There have been numerous research reports published on the ability of various protein amounts and types to increase the amount of feed an animal consumes ("intake"). It is assumed that the resulting increased intake is a result of increased fiber digestion. The ruminant animal has the ability to digest and utilize roughages because of the animal's design. The rumen is actually similar to a fermentation vat. It contains various bacteria and enzymes that digest these roughages. The animal in turn digests the bacteria, which provides the main source of nutrition. These bacteria are of various types, depending on the diet the animal is consuming and can have lifespans from 20 minutes to 12 hours. Because the lifespans are relatively short, to optimize the amount of these bacteria, the animal needs to be able to feed these bacteria with the proper form and type of nutrients on a consistent basis.
Recent research by the National Research Council (NRC) has found that the nutrient levels of cattle needed to be changed as evident by the revision of the NRC manual from 1984 to 1996. The NRC is an independent group of scientists who are dedicated to the furtherance of science and technology and has a mandate that requires it to advise the federal government on scientific and technical matters. It has been generally accepted that the NRC's nutrient requirements are the minimal level required by livestock and that these levels may need to be adjusted upwards depending on the environment and genetics of the livestock. Proper nutrient levels and genetic research available has been published in the Journal of Animal Science and obtained from various universities. Most of the research performed has been on either degradable or undegradable protein sources as exhibited in references (Lehrschall et al., 1997; Lusweti et al., 1997; Orias et al., 1997; Marston et al., 1997; Brown and Pate, 1997; Koster et al., 1997). The typical theory behind this research is that rumen microorganisms require a certain amount and type of protein to grow and multiply; by changing the amount or type of protein, animal performance can be altered. Protein and/or protein type have proven to have an impact on animal digestion and intakes. However, a continuing problem with most types of supplementation is the consistent and timely intake of the protein supplement. Range beef cows are generally not fed a total mixed ration where the amount of protein is insured. They are typically supplemented with a form of protein supplement (either liquid or dry) that has to be controlled by either a mechanical or "free choice" approach. The majority of supplemented cattle are fed once per day using a volume approach that provides the supplement all at once (i.e. 2 lbs. per head times 100 head=200 pounds offered to all the cattle at one time). Given the short life of bacteria and considering other factors, these methods have consistently exhibited problems providing the animals with a consistent intake of the supplement.
Another approach that has been used with much more success has been that of offering the supplement while controlling the supplement's palatability. This method has typically been used with liquid supplements and has only truly been successful if the proper mixing order and formulation are known and used.
Another approach that has been used to increase fiber digestion has been the addition of additives. The major focus of research has been the use of various enzymes to enhance digestion as exhibited in references (Fondevila and Dehority, 1996; Lewis et al., 1996; Varel et al.,; Varel and Kreikemeier, 1994). This method has had varying levels of success, but continues to exhibit the same type of problems that protein supplementation experienced. Additives success is directly related to the amount and frequency of consumption by the ruminant animal. If the correct amount is supplied on a consistent basis, the results tend to be more positive. However, because these additives are supplied through a more traditional supplement as described previously, consistent intakes of the supplement are not assured.
Although various attempts have been made and perhaps much research has been performed, there remains a need for a practical solution not only to the method of supplementation, but also to the formulation of the supplementation itself The solution would be to provide the ruminant animal with the proper form of nutritional components that will increase intake and digestibility on a more consistent basis. This type of supplementation should allow the animal to increase the amount of fiber digesting bacteria and thus increase its performance while grazing natural resources. It should also provide the proper plane of nutrition that the animal requires to achieve its full genetic potential.